Mixed Emotions About You
by GlycineThalia
Summary: It's safe to say that I'm re-doing the story! I'll keep the first and second chapters, and to know more, please take the time to look at the last note. Hope to hear from you soon!
1. Meeting Each Other At Mac Anu

Glycine - I don't own .hack//SIGN!!!  
Thalia - Thank Ra.  
Glycine - My second fic!! Yay! Call me butter, 'cuz I'm on a roll!!! ^__~  
Thalia - I don't know you.  
  
-----  
  
A/N - This story is a mixed emotions story. "~~~~" = speaking, '~~~' = thinking, and ----- Name = that person's pov.  
  
IMPORTANT - This is a Tsukasa/Mimiru fic. Well, I'm going to try to make it one. The main characters are - Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear (who comes in next chapter), and Subaru (who also comes in next chapter). I hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
----- Mimiru  
  
The brown-redish haired girl was wandering around The World, looking for Bear. He had said he wanted to talk with her, so she went to a different field to meet up with him. But he wasn't there.  
  
Mimiru had only so much patience. 'Maybe it was a mistake,' she thought, 'maybe he really didn't need to talk with me.' So she moved to a different field, having thoughts about Bear.  
  
----- Mac Anu  
  
The field desinged to look like Venice, Italy. Not many boats were out on the water today. In fact, Mac Anu looked very vacant.   
  
Although Mac Anu wasn't very occupied, a figure appeared. Tsukasa. He loved places like this. There was no one there to bother him there.   
  
Seeing that no one was there, he decided to walk around, that is, until he recognized someone, and he would move to another field quickly. He did not want to get caught again.  
  
----- Tsukasa  
  
The boy had just moved to this field, because he wanted to get away from the watchful eye of the Crimson Knights. He shuddered, just thinking about them.  
  
Because of them, he had lost his guardian, and was treated like a criminal. He sighed and stepped into one of the boats along the little river.  
  
'I wonder if anyone knows I'm here,' he thought, 'hopefully not. Why don't they just leave me alone? I didn't do anything.' He looked down into the river and saw his reflection.  
  
But, he also saw someone else's reflection. He looked up immediately and saw Mimiru. "Why are you here?" Tsukasa demanded, "Did you follow me?" Mimiru's eyes widened. She could tell he thought that she was going to turn him in.  
  
But, to Tsukasa's suprise, she smilied and said, "I didn't follow you. Why are you here?" she countered. Tsukasa looked down, "That's none of your business," he said.  
  
But Mimiru didn't leave as he expected her to. She was still standing there. "What do you want?!" Tsukasa asked in a frightened but detirmined voice.   
  
Mimiru shruged, "Well, Bear was supposed to meet me at another field, but when I found out that he wasn't there, I came here." she said. "So why don't you go back?" Tsukasa snapped. He wanted her to leave.  
  
----- Mimiru  
  
"I don't want to." she said, "Mac Anu's nice today. Besides," she added, "it's not your field." She looked over at Tsukasa, who was watching her. "What?" she asked.  
  
He snapped his head back down, "Nothing," he muttered. But Mimiru could tell he was lying. She sighed. "If you're wondering about the Crimson Knights, they're on a special assingment from Subaru," she said in her know-it-all-tone.  
  
Tsukasa looked back up at her with a skeptical look on his face. "How would you know?" he countered at her. "I overheard them talking about it," Mimiru said, defending her statement.  
  
The boy thought a moment and then said, "So you eavesdropped?" His comment took her by suprised. It was like tennis with words, and Mimiru had just let Tsukasa win that round. "Well, um," she stuttered.  
  
"Thought so," was all Tsukasa said. Mimiru looked down, "Do you love doing that?" she asked.  
  
----- Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa looked at Mimiru, "Doing what?" Mimiru rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah. As If you didn't know. I mean, being rude to people who just want to talk with you."  
  
"I don't trust anybody," he snapped at her, "especially you and you're friends. They don't like me either." Mimiru was taken by suprise with his comment. "Hey, I'm only trying to be friendly!" she said.  
  
The boy glided the boat back and got off of it. "I have no friends here," was his reply, "They're all my enimies."  
  
----- Mimiru  
  
Suddenly, she felt bad for yelling at Tsukasa, even if he did deserve it. She remembered that everyone was hunting him down and trying to turn him in.  
  
"Sorry Tsukasa," Mimiru said, "but if you do want friends, you have to learn to trust them, and not be so rude." She sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
She was waiting for one of his witty comebacks. But, to her suprise and probably his too, he said, "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I don't want to get caught again." Mimiru nodded, even though she didn't know what it was like to get caught.  
  
"I imagine it was hard for you," she said in a softer, more friendly voice. "So, Tsukasa," she asked, "Why isn't anybody around today? Are they all out looking for you?"  
  
Tsukasa shruged, "I hope not," he said quietly.  
  
----- Tsukasa  
  
'Even though Mimiru's being nice,' Tsukasa thought, 'I can't trust her. Even though I want too. I can't trust anybody.' That's when he thought about Aura.  
  
Did Mimiru know anything about Aura? He hoped not, because then she would know about his secret place, a place where he could be alone and be with Aura.  
  
"Um, Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked. He looked up. "Are you okay? You seem a little distant. Is everything all right?" "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking, that's all."   
  
"Okay," Mimiru said. 'Why was she just standing there?' Tsukasa thought, 'Is she waiting for the right time to bring me to the Crimson Knights?' He shook his head.  
  
Mimiru was different. She was nicer than anyone else in The World. He was having mixed feelings about her, but he couldn't understand them.  
  
Part of him wanted to put his trust in only himself, and move to a different field. But the other part of him wanted to trust in Mimiru and have her trust him.  
  
But he didn't know which side to choose.  
  
----- ????  
  
"Hey, Mimiru. Hey Tsukasa. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
-----  
  
Glycine - How did you like it? Please R/R! I'd love to know what you thought of it, since it is my first .hack//SIGN fic. Thanks!  
Thalia - It was horrible. Just admit it, people!!  
Glycine - Heh. -_-;;;; Please prove her wrong!! Please!!!! 


	2. Searching For Tsukasa

Glycine - Wow! Look at all of the reviews I got for this one story! ::faints::  
Thalia - 30 reviews!!!!!!! ::faints::  
Glycine - ::reveved!:: So here's the long awaited next chapter of Mixed Emotions!!!  
Thalia - ::gets up and groans in disgust::  
Glycine - I don't own .hack//SIGN!!!  
  
-----  
A/N - Here's the deal. "~~~~" = speaking, '~~~' = thinking, and -----Name = that person's POV. (Also, -----??????? = Character not introduced yet.)  
Okay, okay, I know I said that Subaru was coming in this chapter, but it'll have to be the next one! Sorry!!!  
  
-----Mimiru  
  
She looked up and saw Bear, with that weird smile on his face. "Oh, hi Bear!" she called out. "Hey, Mimiru," he said, looking at Tsukasa.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mimiru asked. "Well, I figured you'd be here once you didn't meet me at the other field." Mimiru looked down, "I can explain that," she said.  
  
But Bear shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. I see you've already found him." he looked at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked as if he were trying to get away without them seeing him.  
  
"I-I have to go," he said, and went to another field. Mimiru groaned, "I was talking to him, Bear!" "Sorry," Bear said, "what were you talking to him about?"  
  
Mimiru thought for a moment, "Not much," she said. Bear nodded in agreement, but Mimiru went on. "I mean, how can he just keep himself away from all of the other players like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Bear said. "Do you think I should go find him?" she asked, hoping that he'd say yes.  
  
-----Bear  
  
'Something's up with Mimiru,' Bear thought. "Well, if he wants to be alone-" but he was cut of by Mimiru. "That's what BT says!" she moaned.  
  
Bear shrugged again, "Well, I guess if you want to. But it won't be very easy to find him." Then, Mimiru had an idea. "I know!" she said, "we'll form a search party!"  
  
What Mimiru had said was actually pretty confusing. "But," Bear stated, "Tsukasa's not lost!" Mimiru nodded but said, "What if he is?" Bear shook his head.  
  
"I know it might sound weird," he commented, "but it seems that Tsukasa knows more about The World then we do." Mimiru took that into consideration. "I guess you're right."  
  
She said and went to another field. Bear did, also. But not before checking befind him to see if Tsukasa had returned. There was no return of the young wavemaster.  
  
-----Aura's Domain (could someone help me with the name of this, or is it right?)  
  
Where the sleeping girl was lying in the server, well actually, she was lying and floating. All of her dreams/flashbacks had become very important to Tsukasa.  
  
She hadn't had one the last two times Tsukasa had been there, but he still watched her and waited.  
  
There were trees surrounding the young girl and a stuffed teddy bear. Tsukasa loved to sit on the grass and just watch Aura.  
  
If she could wake up, then Tsukasa would be free to log out of The World. But she was still in her sleeping trance.  
  
-----Tsukasa  
  
The wavemaster himself entered Aura's Domain, looking a little flushed. It was as if he were afraid of people finding him.  
  
He walked over to where Aura was hovering almost lifelessly. He looked around him to see if Mimiru was there, even though he knew that she didn't know where he was.  
  
Then, he sat down and watched Aura. He might have been hoping to see one of her dream/flashbacks (could someone please help me with that, what are they?), or he could have been waiting for Maha.  
  
Maha was whom Tsukasa called "mother". She (or it) was a cat player, and she was sent to Tsukasa by Morgana (the voice).  
  
Still, Aura had not tried to communicate with Tsukasa for at least three days. 'Is everything all right with you?' Tsukasa asked himelf in his thoughts, maybe hoping that the young girl could somehow hear him.  
  
Tsukasa heard something rustling in the forest (thing). He turned his head in the sound of where the noise was coming from.  
  
-----Mushroom Fields  
  
With mushrooms everywhere, how could you not love this place?? Well, unless you were allergic to them.  
  
-----Mimiru  
  
The heavy blade user was looking down at a patch of mushrooms. 'I hope Tsukasa's all right,' she thought, getting up and walking around, trying not to look weird.  
  
'He's not even comfortable around me,' Mimiru thought, 'so why am I worried?' She looked around, hoping maybe to see him.  
  
A cold rush of wind blew through the air. Mimiru shuddered, feeling the air against her naked arms and legs. She walked a little faster so that heat could generate into her body.  
  
'It's a little cold here,' she thought, 'I'll probably just go back to Mac Anu. Maybe Tsukasa'll be there.' So, Mimiru went to Mac Anu, where she saw the Crimson Knights.  
  
They were leaving, not even taking note of Mimiru's sudden appearence. 'I guess they didn't notice me,' Mimiru thought with a breath of relief. But she didn't know why she was so afraid.  
  
She never had a bad encounter with the Crimson Knights before. In fact, she never even had an encounter with them, period.  
  
-----Bear  
  
Bear walked near the Mushroom Field, hoping to talk with Mimiru. But right as he went to call her, she left Mushroom Fields for smeplace else.  
  
'Maybe I'll catch her later,' he thought. 'Well, I hope I do. I have some important news that she needs to know about.'  
  
So, Bear went to a different field, hoping that Mimiru was there, not knowing that she had returned to Mac Anu, that very same place where she had met Tsukasa before.  
  
'Where are you, Mimiru?' he asked himself. 'Sure, when I need to tell you something, you're never here.'  
  
-----Mimiru  
  
She caught a noise behind her, took out her weapon and held it out, trying to catch sight of whatever was near her. "Show yourself!" she called out, and swung her weapon.  
  
-----??????  
  
"Oh, Mimiru. I didn't even see you here. Hello. I'm sorry if I startled you."  
  
-----  
  
Glycine - That's the 2nd chapter! Please R/R!!!!  
Thalia - Please, don't!  
Glycine - I just wanna know how this chapter is! Geez. Everybody's a critic! ::pouts::  
Thalia - Oh brother. -_-;;;;;  
Glycine - I'm allergic to mushrooms, that's not fair! ::pouts again:: 


	3. NOTE, not a chapter!

I am very, very sorry for not updating in the past three months. It never occured to me that so many people would like the story. But the truth is - I have no more ideas on what happens next.  
  
I am also extremely sorry, but I have to delete the story. I don't want to, but I'm coming up with a bunch of blank nothing ideas.  
  
My Sincereist Apologies,  
  
Glycine 


	4. ANOTHER NOTE PLEASE RESPOND!

Okay, I've decided not to delete the story, and I'll take ideas from anyone who'd like to give me some.  
  
So, if anyone has any ideas for the story, I'll take the first 5 people who give me some and make them into a chapter.  
  
Then, in about one or two weeks, I'll take 5 more ideas and make them into a new chapter. That way, I'll know what to write and the readers will be able to participate!  
  
Thank you to all of my loyal reviwers who have stayed with me from the beginning!  
  
Much Love,  
  
Glycine 


End file.
